


Letting Go

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [20]
Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Jessie tries to convince Lavinia to let go of her hate. It doesn't go well.





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'hate'.

Jessie had known that Lavinia hated Sarah Crewe, but she'd never expected that Lavinia would go so far as to get Sarah in trouble. Not just Sarah, either, but also Ermengarde and the scullery maid. She'd tried to stop Lavinia, but had failed.

Somehow, though, Sarah didn't seem any different. In fact, she seemed happier, for some reason. That just made Lavinia even angrier. "What is it going to _take_ to put 'Princess Sarah' in her place once and for all?"

"Why does even _need_ to be put in her place, Lavinia?" Jessie asked quietly as she helped her friend with her hair that night. "Why do you hate her so much?"

Lavinia turned to look at Jessie as if she'd lost her mind. "Don't tell me that _you_ love 'Princess Sarah,' too."

"No, of course not, but--" Jessie fidgeted with the brush. "You've changed since Sarah came to the seminary and not for better. Don't you think you should let this go?"

After staring at Jessie for a moment, Lavinia snatched her brush out of Jessie's hands. "Perhaps I should let _you_ go, Jessie, and find a new best friend."

"You won't find another," Jessie told her simply, tired of tiptoeing around Lavinia. "You've made yourself so disagreeable that none of the other girls want anything to do with you."

Sniffing, Lavinia turned her back on Jessie. "Then _I_ don't want anything to do with _them_."

"All right, Lavinia." Sighing, Jessie turned away to get ready for bed. _I hope you realize that your hate only hurts yourself._


End file.
